masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weebs
Halcyon City. Three days after the fall of Zodiac City. The city skyline is much different these days, as the fallen sky city rests in the arms of the giant tree that was once Big Team member Rhiannon. Mini shook her head solemnly at the sight of it, the great costs of heroism plain for all to see. But today was a day for distraction, and maybe even celebration. The tiny girl levitated her way down the street, drawing strange looks from passers by. She was on her way to meet someone important. Someone who just MIGHT want to call herself Mini's friend. She didn't have many of those at the moment. Arriving at the Big Team base, Mini glided into one of the lounges. The same place she met Redstreak for the first time, just before their mission. She found her here reading manga, of all things. She smiled to herself at the thought, and scanned the room for her friend. Amber was sitting in her usual spot reading, of course, her Sailor Moon manga. Amber was staring intently at the manga, clearly entranced in the current scene that was unfolding. Mini wrinkled her nose at the sight, and made an amused little sound. She could definitely appreciate being wrapped up in a good book, and she saw no reason to distract Amber from her reading. She glided silently closer, and tried to float herself into a nearby seat without causing a disturbance. Close enough to read over her shoulder maybe? She didn't mind waiting to be noticed. Amber continued staring intently at the manga. “Aww come on! You need to save the day and find Tuxedo Mask! He’s supposed to be your lover right?!” She exclaimed as she flipped to the next page. Suddenly Amber paused for a moment, looking ahead. “...I need coffee.” She stated as she turned to place her manga on the table next to her, only to realise Mini was sitting there. “WHA??!!” She jumped out of her seat dropping the manga. “M-Mini?!” She just sat there, letting out the slightest giggle, and raised her brows high feigning surprise for a moment. Then her eyes went to the book on the floor, and it levitated back into Amber’s grasp. "Saving the day? Lover? Is this book about me then?" Mini laughed a little, and stood up from her chair to walk over to Amber. Amber just took the levitating book back into her hands. She stood up, her face blushing red. “What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” She laughed a little harder, and moved to hug Amber. Both because she was just so cute in this moment, but also that was just her way. The Smalls' were all affectionate people. "Awww! I'm sorry, sweety. I know I'm a scary bitch, but YOU don't need to be afraid of me!" She gave her a sly wink and she pulled back from her. "I'm on your team, remember?" Mini twirled around to scoop up her messenger bag, and was facing Amber once again. "As for what I'm doing here, I'm here to meet you... remember?" Mini gave her an expectant look. "Did you get so wrapped up in your book that you forgot I was coming?" Amber looked at her wide eyed. “I....uh....” She held the manga close and looked to the side. “Um...m-maybe....?” Mini giggled again, then snorted. "Isn't that just the cutest?!" She slung her bag over her shoulder, then stepped up beside Amber and hooked arms with her. "We'd better go get you that coffee then, so you can wake the hell up girl!" Mini pulled her along for a few steps, then paused to ask. "God, we're not drinking the team coffee, are we? Please say we’re going somewhere decent." Amber looked at her. “Actually I was... You want to go somewhere else then?” "Oh yes, dear. I'm sure we can find a proper cup of coffee somewhere nearby." Mini began leading the way again, even though she in fact had no idea where she was going. “Um..” Amber called after her. “Do you have any idea where you’re going?” She called back over her shoulder. "Not a clue, doll! But that's never stopped me before!" She took to floating again so she could keep moving while facing Amber. "You comin'?" Amber signed. “Ok ok. I know a good place, just hang on a sec.” Amber quickly went to her room to get her bag and made sure she had enough cash on her. She reappeared shortly afterwards and took Mini to a particular place. Philostea. The best place to drink tea, coffee and enjoy a good slice of cake too. Mini chose a perch atop a high bar stool. The ones that all fancy cafes have situated by their front windows. She liked the idea of people watching as she enjoyed her coffee and scone. "See? I knew you'd come through, Red! Never doubted you." She rummaged around in her bag for a moment, her steaming coffee sitting on the little counter in front of her. "You know... I can keep calling you Red, and all manner of pet names if you like." She lowered her voice a little. "Secret identity and all that. I get it." She grinned before going back to her normal volume. “But, uh, I don't think I ever did get your real name, hun." Mini finally found what she was looking for, dug it out of her bag, and began fiddling with it in both hands. Amber had ordered a cup of coffee and was enjoying her chocolate cornet when Mini asked her for her real name. She looked at her. “Well.....you can just call me Amber. If you want.” She told her as she continued eating her chocolate cornet. She noticed what Mini was fiddling with. “What’s that?” Mini paused at that, and gave Amber a little smile. "Amber. That's so pretty. I figured you for a Tiffany or a Tabitha for sure." She let out a little laugh just as she got the object in her grasp to cooperate. It was a bright orange bottle. She showed it to Amber without hesitating, then shook a pill out of it into her palm before snapping the lid back on. "Doctor's orders. Keeps me from going all loopy." She gave a small, humorless laugh at that and crossed her eyes dramatically. It was obvious it bothered her a little, but she refused to give in to that feeling. Different didn't mean wrong. Amber blushed a little at Mini’s comment. “Thanks.....” She simply stated as she finished her chocolate cornet. She looked at the bottle of pills. She was curious but she didn’t want to open up any old wounds. “Hey um....” She paused for a moment. “Why are you taking those pills?” It seems her curiosity got the best of her. Mini tossed the bottle back into her bag before reaching for her coffee. "I have ADHD. My meds help even me out. Without them I can get RREEEEAAAAAAL focused on stuff. Kinda like you when you were reading your book!" She winked, then popped the pill into her mouth and chased it with a sip of coffee. "I probably shouldn't drink too much of this shit, either. But It's just so good." She put her elbow up on the counter, and her chin in the palm of her hand, and looked at Amber for a long moment. "Anyway. You're awful quiet, aren't you? I hadn't really noticed in all the chaos the other day. You're such an ass kicker, so why all shy now I wonder?" Amber blushed even more. “I...” She sighed and looked away for a moment. She wasn’t used to someone noticing how quiet she was in public. When she’s with Gwen or Spectre however, she’s a lot more talkative. And that time when she hung out with Zip at the mall, that helped her come out of her shell a lot. However, even after months of being on the Big Team, she still hadn’t quite gotten used to socialising with others. “I....never really hung out with people before...” She admitted. Mini quirked her brow at that, equal parts amused and confused. She lowered her voice again so as not to be overheard. The din of the busy cafe helped too. "You're on the biggest of big shit super hero teams, have one of the coolest damn powers there are, AND you're super cute... and no one's going out with you? You HAVE to be fucking with me." Mini snorted a little, brushing a few strands of hot pink hair out of her face. "I mean, I have an excuse. I'm new in town." She grins and rolls her eyes. "That, and everyone I seem to go for is taken and monogamous." She thought about Gabe for a moment. "Or just plain not interested." She giggled a little before taking another sip of coffee. Amber looked at her with her brow raised. “You do realise I have a girlfriend right?” Mini smiled, and slapped the counter for emphasis. "Well THERE you go. That makes more sense. How is it you haven't hung out with people then? Does she not take you out?" She lowered her voice again. "Is it anyone I would know? -gasp!- Are they on Big Team? I bet she is!" Amber blushed even more. “It’s......Spectre...” It's a good thing Mini hadn't taken another sip of coffee. The spit take would have been embarrassing. "GO girl!" She nudged Amber encouragingly. "Your girlfriend is hot! We were at Chimera's trial together. What a shit show that was, but Spectre gets shit done, for sure." She did go for that next sip of coffee now. "I guess it's understandable though, not going out much? Busy work, catching bad guys and all.” Amber just looked down at her coffee for a bit. Clearly Mini didn’t know the real reason why she never went out much. Amber wasn’t sure if she should express the truth to Mini about why she’s not good at socialising in the first place. It could be good if she did, but she didn’t want to bring up horrible memories. Mini took a bite of her scone finally. She looked at Amber, letting a quiet moment pass between them. Mini could tell something was up, but she's not the type to pry. Better to lead by example. "So, uh, at the risk of ruining the mood and cutting off all this dishy girl-talk... I did want to apologize for the other day. For making you memory wipe that bee person after I fucked it up." Mini wrapped the rest of scone up, her appetite waning. Amber looked at her. “Apologise? But it wasn’t your fault. Wasn’t that Alastor’s doing?” Mini couldn't help but sneer at the mention of the demon’s name. “He definitely complicated things, yes..." Mini reached for Amber's hand, and gave it a little squeeze. "But I didn't have to encourage you to mess with that bee’s mind. It's a gross, invasive thing to do... and I normally don't like doing it myself. It just felt like we had our backs to a wall in that moment." She reached for her coffee again. "But that's no excuse. A person's mind is their own. Just because I CAN read minds doesn't mean I SHOULD. And I shouldn't have pushed you to do something I don't even like to do.” Her legs kicked and dangled awkwardly. Embarrassed even. "So yeah. I'm sorry I asked that of you. It wasn't fair." “Well if it wasn’t for you, all those bee people would’ve killed themselves. And even if they were our enemies, they still don’t deserve to die.” She looked at Mini. “No one deserves to die. We only kill if we have no other choice. Those bee people weren’t in that situation. We saved their lives. So even though you don’t like it, I’m glad you taught me how, because I was able to save them. So thank you.” Mini nodded thoughtfully, then gave Amber a little smile. "I suppose you're right. I may have just been cleaning up my own mess, but it's better than letting Alastor make those folks hurt themselves, or worse." She wrapped her hands around her coffee cup, enjoying the warmth for its own sake. "I'm just glad it worked out." Her eyes went to the street outside the coffee shop window, casually observing the passers by as they moved down the street. "Thanks for having my back, Red. I appreciate you." Amber looked surprised. “You appreciate me?” "Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Mini continued to stare out the window, but her lips curled and her expression was warm. "You know, you shouldn't be so embarrassed about being quiet. I think it's kinda nice. Most people talk too much, like me." She giggled at herself. "But... don't be afraid to express yourself either." Amber just looked at her as she said that. “I....guess.” She stated as she looked at her cup of coffee. “I know I can be myself around others. It’s just....I struggle with it sometimes you know? I never had any friends growing up... It was just me, all alone. I never got to socialise with others... I guess that’s why I’m so nervous around people. What do I say? What do I do? Do they even want to be my friend?” Mini turned her head back to Amber slowly, her expression saddened. Mini's stool drifted closer to Amber's, moved by her own telekinetic power. Once she was right up next to her, she put one arm around Amber and hugged her. "I know rejection can be scary, Red. There's all this pressure to be JUST right. But you know what? Fuck all of that." Mini reached for her wrapped up scone and slid it over to Amber, offering it to her. "You should say what you feel. And you should do what you want, as long as you're not hurting someone else. You can't know who's REALLY your friend unless you show your honest self to people all the time." Mini broke off the little piece of scone around where she bit into it, nibbling on it to chase away the blues, and leaving the rest for her friend. "Don't waste time worrying about what others think. You never know how long you've got, and I think wasting precious time is WAY scarier than making a mistake." She smiled at Amber, and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "I wanna be your friend, Amber. I think you're the sweetest, and I don't want you to be scared to show it anymore." Amber looked shocked by what Mini had said. She never heard anyone say that to her before. She stared at Mini for a while, before some small tears started falling down. “Mini.... I....” "Oh! Oh no honey, don't do THAT! You're gonna make me..." Mini sniffled, waved frantically at her own face, and then threw both arms around Amber’s neck, hugging her tight. "...Look at us! A couple of weepy bitches having a moment in a coffee shop!" She laughed at herself, and sniffled again, trying to wipe away Amber's tears. "If you fucked up my eyeliner, I SWEAR to God!" She was weepy-laughing of course, giving Amber the best smile she could muster. Amber smiled back at Mini, smiling and laughing as she was also crying. She picked up the scone that Mini gave her and started eating it, seeing as Mini offered it for her. “Yeah... yeah you’re right!” Mini dabbed at the corners of her eyes, making sure her make-up was still in place. It mostly held up. "It's been known to happen from time to time." She sniffled and let out another little laugh before pulling her arm from around Amber, giving her personal space back to her. "Look, I dunno what dark and spoopy origin story you've got..." Mini waggled her fingers in the air dramatically, poking fun at the absurdity of super hero life. "...But it doesn't have to define you. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. I know there's a bunch of stuff about my... situation that's uncomfortable for me to let out. It's okay to be a work in progress.” Mini reached for her coffee again, which was just warm at this point. "But if there ever comes a time when you WANT to talk about that shit, you can count on me to hear you out if you want. Ok?" Mini sipped her cooling coffee and gave Amber a little wink over the edge of her cup. Amber smiled and blushed a little as Mini said that. She wiped her tears away. “Thanks Mini..... You’re a really nice person you know that? And don’t let Alastor define who you are too. I know he gets in the way a lot. But hopefully one day, we can stop him.” "...Thanks Amber..." Mini tried to not let her expression go dark at the mention of the demon's name again. But that word... that name held such power over her that the mere sound of it turned her stomach. She knew Amber meant well, but she was visibly perturbed. "Yeah... hopefully we can." Mini forced a brave face for Amber’s benefit, a little smile strained by unshakable doubt. She chewed at her own lips, nervously playing with the snake bite piercings there to ease her nerves. Amber looked at her with slight concern on her face. “Mini..? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” She nodded, and did her best to shake off the gloom that fell over her. "No hun, you're fine. Let's just not mention you know who anymore, ok?" She downed the rest of her coffee before it got too cold to enjoy. “I know you meant well, and I appreciate that. You're still the sweetest! But let's just pretend it's an illness rather than a sentient being ruining my life." She let out a mirthless laugh, but then softened and gave a genuine if weary smile. “Of course. Sure.” Amber responded as she finished her scone that Mini gave her. “So....where did you want to go now? We may as well do some more stuff.” A mischievous grin appeared on Mini's face at the question. She was clearly free of the cloud that mention of Alastor cast over her just a moment ago. "Actuaaaallyyy..." She whipped around and dug into her bag again, producing a pair of shonen manga. “I know how much you love Sailor Moon, and I thought you might like to read these with me?" Mini's eyebrows raise up, her expression curious, shy, and hopeful. "I like action comics more than romance... but... maybe?" She gave a big, cheesy grin. Amber’s face immediately lit up at the sight of the manga. “Oh my god yesss!!!” Her eyes sparkled with excitement. “Where did you get those?!!” She shrugged and handed the books to Amber. "I ordered them from Amazin'. I don't really know where the good comic shops are yet. I'm sure you know all the best spots though, right?" She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "My brother orders his Ruins & Revenants books online all the time, so I just sneak a few comics into his cart. He doesn't seem to mind. I let him read them when I'm done!" “Ruins & Revenants? I’ve never heard of that series before.... Is it good?” Amber asked her, as she placed the books into her bag so that she doesn’t forget them. She stood up from her seat. Mini shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "No idea. It's a game apparently? But like, inside a big ass textbook? You need all these crazy dice and toy soldiers to play and stuff. My brother plays with a bunch of kids from his school. He always tries to get me to play it, but it's so complicated." She giggled a little. "He gets so excited when he talks about how his Fairy Crusader and Jenny's Gremlin Scoundrel -Jenny's one of his little friends by the way- but, about how they always disagree, yet somehow save the day in the end. I wish REAL heroics were that fun and exciting!” She grinned, amused by the thought of her little brother's nerdy pursuits. Amber looked intrigued by what Mini had told her about her brother’s nerdy hobbies. “That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I would love to try something out like that. It sounds fun. But anyways! I didn’t know you had a brother?” Amber asked as she walked out of Philostea. Mini detoured to toss her coffee cup in the trash, and pull the covers over her fingerless mittens before following Amber out to the street. "Oh yeah. His name is Riley. He's a total pain in the ass most of the time!" She laughed, and jogged for a few steps to catch up to Amber. "I'll let him know a Big Team hero thinks his hobby sounds cool. I bet he'll obsess over THAT for months." Mini hooked her arm in Ambers, and began levitating both of them down the street. "Where to? Back to base?" Amber seemed shocked by Mini hooking her arm and suddenly making her levitate. “Well um..... I was thinking that maybe we could go to the arcade? Or to the library? Or the park?” She nodded, then spun them around and floated them in the opposite direction. "The park sounds nice! It's chilly, but I spend WAY too much time in libraries, and we'll never be able to read in an arcade." She deftly wove them through the crowded city street, drawing the occasional strange glance from pedestrians. "Is it true there's a statue of King Arthur there?" “Oh! Um.... I don’t know. I don’t really go to the park often.” Amber admitted. “But it would make sense for a King Arthur statue to be there. Considering that we have three members from Avalon on our team.” Mini accelerated as they approached the park. She even levitated them over the head of one guy who was too distracted by his cell phone to get out of the way in time. "Yeah! That's the COOLEST shit ever! And Elle is SoooOOOOOooooo hot, ohmyGOD!" Mini quickly composed herself, and cleared her throat. “Don't tell Gwen I said that though. She'll never let me hear the end of it. Band practice would be impossible with her lording that over me. I hope I get to go on a mission to Avalon one of these days. I have a bone or two to pick with Merlin.” “Merlin? Are you being serious or is that a joke?” Amber asked her. "Oh no! I am serious as a heart attack!" She made her best determined magical girl face, shaking her fist for comedic effect. "Hehe. I never would have thought that possible a few months ago, but being on Big Team presents some interesting opportunities. Meeting Merlin would be a once in a lifetime opportunity for a witch like me, and I don't intend to let the chance pass." She relaxed her ridiculous expression, and took on a slightly more serious tone. "I just hope he's not a total asshole. Or worse, some old creeper." Mini scrunched up her nose and made a disgusted expression. “Well we don’t know what the future holds. Also um.....Mini. You don’t have to levitate me anymore. We’re here.” Amber reminded her. "Pfft! Oh yeah! My bad." She set Amber down carefully, but stood hovering herself, just a few centimeters above the pavement. "Well, considering you don't come here often, I don't suppose you have a favorite spot then? Just wanna wander until we find someplace nice?" “Oh! No I have a certain spot!” Amber exclaimed as she started walking towards a particular tree. She started climbing up the tree until she was sitting on a particular branch. Mini watched Amber as she climbed. Partially out of worry, she wanted to be in a position where she could float her friend safely back down if she slipped. But also a little out of admiration. Mini never was very athletic, and if she was honest she probably floated herself around far more often than she should. "That’s something I can't do, even with super powers!" She shrugged, and drifted up to Amber, floating cross legged in the air beside her perch. “I bet Riley would like climbing this bad boy! I gotta bring him here some day soon. So what's so special about THIS spot, Red? Got a particular view?" She spun around once slowly, trying to spy something of particular interest nearby. “Oh um...” Amber blushed. “Well one time, Spectre found me in this tree, and made me play baseball with her. It was to save this park and the baseball field over there.” She pointed towards the nearby baseball field. “I never played baseball before but it was fun. And when I was playing with Spectre, that’s when I started developing feelings for her. So this tree is kinda special to me.” Mini couldn't help herself, and put her hands on her cheeks as she gushed at Amber. "AWWWWW! How sweet is THAT?! Ok, now I HAVE to sit on this tree, because it's legit magical!" She drifted over and set herself down on the branch. She stared out toward the baseball field, and sat quietly for a long moment. Amber stared at Mini as she stared out at the baseball field. “What are you thinking about?” Mini started and let out a little gasp. She shook her head a little, and quickly knuckled away some tears from the corners of her eyes. "No! Nothing! It's just... so romantic, you and Spectre!" She smiled at Amber. Clearly Mini was lying, but she didn't have the strength to talk about whatever it was that bothered her. "Tell me more about you! The two of you, even. This is YOUR special place, so now it's YOUR turn to spill the beans." She nudged Amber, but gently. She hadn't forgotten they were up in a tree. She was frantically trying to deflect, but even through the desperation the look in her eyes was sincere. She really did want to know more about Amber and Spectre. She waited expectantly. Amber looked at her then sighed. “Well if you want.” She paused for a moment thinking. “Well, I have a crazy obsession with chocolate-don’t ask. And you obviously already know that I love Sailor Moon. I love reading manga and watching anime but I’m fine reading whatever really. I love listening to rock music or anything alternative really. Um.....what else do I like?” Amber sat there thinking more about her hobbies and interests. Mini visibly calmed and quietly composed herself again. She listened intently, and when she was finally relaxed she dangled her legs and swayed gently in place. "Rock music, huh? You ever check out Rescue's band? Are they any good on stage? I've been invited in, and we practice sometimes, but haven't done a show since I've been in town. I guess it's understandable. Heroism is hard work, but I'd really like to get on stage soon. That's a different kinda thrill all together." “Of course I’ve heard of it. Gwen told me about playing in a band when I watched her play the guitar once. It was really fun. I would love to see you guys on stage one day.” Amber explained. She nodded. “Yeah. We'll see I guess. Maybe once Halcyon and Zodiac are set back in order there'll be time to live our lives.” She smiled “Time for more days like this.” She looked back toward the baseball field, but this time she didn't get lost in her own gloom. "Thanks for showing me this place, Amber. As special as it is to you... I really don't know what to say. That's a special kind of bravery, being that honest and open." “Is it?” Amber wondered. “I mean... I guess you’re right. I’m not really that open or honest to people besides Spectre or Gwen, since well..... Spectre is my girlfriend obviously and Gwen is like an older sister to me. So far they’ve been the only people I trust with my deepest darkest secrets. They understand me and care about me. But...it would be nice to have more friends like this.” She nodded again, then looked back to Amber. "Yeah, that would be nice. I mean, I tend to put it all out there... well, most of it anyway. But that's not the same thing. I'm reckless, and this... you taking me here is deliberate. Thoughtful. It's not lost on me that letting others in is anxiety inducing to most people. I feel that way too sometimes, but I really can't afford to hold back or slow down, you know?” She gave Amber a wistful little smile. “Sometimes that makes things feel forced, or awkward... anyway, I'm babbling now. I guess my point is... Thanks.” “Well you’re welcome I guess.” Amber smiled back. Mini smiled quietly for a long moment, then rolled her eyes and giggled when the pause got awkward. "So..." She poked at Amber a few times, searching for where she stashed the books. "Whaddaya say we crack open those manga, and get our weeb on? I bet we could sit up here all day and no one would interrupt." “Oh yeah! Right! Sorry.” She reached into her bag and took out the manga. She looked through them all as she was deciding which one to read. “Which one do you want?” "Why don't you give meeeee one of yours~" Mini leaned in to peruse her options, then snagged the Sailor Moon book Amber had earlier, hoping it had some action in it. “And yoooooou can read one I bought! Then we can critique each other's tastes. Yeah?" “Alright then.” Amber said as she picked up a manga book that had a girl and a young man on the cover. She read the back. “Wait....this is a love story between a school girl and her teacher?!” "What?! It better NOT be!" Mini laughed, and looked over at the book, not entirely sure Amber was being serious. "When I said I like action manga, that's definitely not the kind of action I meant!" Amber burst out laughing. “I know I know!” She giggled. “But I am being serious.” Mini giggled too, and pawed at the back cover to get a better look at the blurb. "I mean... is the girl's teacher a girl too...? Maybe that's less...?" She snorted, then laughed at herself, not finishing the thought. "No, okay, that's going back." She picked out a book with a moody looking ronin on the cover, covered in blood spatter. "THIS one! THIS is a book I feel better about being judged for." Amber looked at the cover. “Because there’s blood all over it? Is it a horror manga?” "It's supposed to be a brutal revenge story I think. Unless I fucked up ordering that one too!" She laughed, and flipped the book open to the middle. "Yep! Plenty of violence. I don't see any monsters or ghosts though. But maybe there'll be some surprise supernatural twist later on? You can let me know." She handed the book to Amber before opening the Sailor Moon volume she selected for herself. Amber opened the manga about the school girl and her teacher in love. She started reading and eventually she said “Ok this is so inappropriate but it’s actually really interesting.” Mini laughed. “Sounds just like me!" She shook her head a little, and turned the page in her own book. After a few minutes of reading and enjoying the sunshine raining upon them through the tree leaves, Amber closed her book. “Ok. Again it was so inappropriate but it’s starting to get interesting. This is just volume one though. So I definitely need the second one.” By this point Mini was lying back on the branch, holding the book over her head while she read. She chortled at Amber’s update. "You know, it's encouraging that you can appreciate a little scandal. I guess I better read that one next though, because it can't come back home with me. If my brother ever came across it..." She just shook her head, grim at the prospects of that eventuality. She wore an amused grin on her face though. "I bet we won't be able to buy volume 2 in a store. They'd HAVE to check for I.D. Want me to order it from Amazin'?" Amber sat up with the book closed in her hands. “Yes please! I must find out what happens next!” Mini giggled at Amber's excitement, and levitated her book in place so she could get her phone out of her jacket pocket. "Ooookay! But I'm sending this filth to YOUR house. I'm lucky I didn't get busted for the first one. Riley almost always gets to the packages before me.” She tapped away at her phone, dropping the next two volumes in her cart, before handing the phone to Amber. "Ok Red, put your address in." Amber took the phone and put in the team base’s address. “I live in the team base so hopefully that should be ok.” Mini looked at the phone curiously. "What? Really? I can't believe your folks are okay with that. I think my parents would lose their minds if I tried to dorm in the base." Mini confirmed the order, and put her phone away. "Still, I guess it must be kinda cool. Kinda like college?" Amber immediately looked down, her face covered in shadow so that Mini couldn’t see. Then...a few tears fell. Mini shot up suddenly, almost falling out of the tree. Her bag and the book she was reading weren't so lucky. She didn't seem to notice as she scrambled over to Amber. "Oh no, what happened?! What's wrong? Should I cancel the order?! Will you get in trouble? It's ok, I can cancel it!" “No. It’s not that...” Amber looked at Mini with tearful eyes. “My parents....” She paused for a moment. “It’s....ok. It’s not your fault. Just.....don’t mention my parents again. Just....not now...” Mini nodded, her hand on Amber’s shoulder. "Yeah... yeah, ok. No problem, hun. I'm sorry... " Mini offered up her scarf for Amber to dry her tears on. Sadly her tissues were in her bag which was now at the base of the tree. "...Say no more. I get it." She sat there, leaned in for a moment longer, concern on her face. "...Do you wanna go back to base? You know, before I make you cry again?" She squeezed Amber's shoulder gently, and gave her a worried little smile, hoping her attempt at levity would break the ice. Amber looked at Mini, using her scarf as a temporary tissue to dry her tears. “Yeah.... I think we should.” She replied. Mini nodded to her, quiet for a moment, remorse written on her face. Eventually she offered her hand to Amber. "Wanna float down with me?" Amber nodded. “Yeah. We need to get your things anyway.” "'Kay." Her expression softened, the worry shattered by a hint of relief. She gently took Amber's hand, slowly drifted them out of the tree and back to the ground. Her bag and Amber's book were already floating over to them by the time they touched down. "Damn. I didn't fuck up your book, did I? I'll totally replace it if I did. I'm just a hot mess." Mini slung her fuckoff big bag over her shoulder, and craned her neck to get a look at the book as it flew into Amber's grasp. Amber took her book and quickly inspected it. “Nah. It’s all good. Hope you enjoyed reading at least a bit of it.” She said as she put it back in her bag, along with the book of the love story between the school girl and her teacher. “Let’s get out of here.” Mini nodded quietly, following half a step behind Amber, and rummaged around in her bag for a cigarette. It only now occurred to her that she didn't feel the need for one all day. Tense as she was at the moment though, she lit the thing with a snap of her fingers even before it was in her mouth. Amber ignored the smoke from the cigarette and continued making her way towards the base. Eventually they arrived at the base. Mini stopped short at the team base entrance. She was finishing her second cigarette at this point, even though the walk from the base to the park wasn't all that long. She hesitated as Amber went on ahead for a few more steps. Mini finally called out to her before she got too far away. "Hey! Uh... I'm just gonna... go. I don't wanna cramp your style, you know?" She dropped the butt she was nursing, and stomped it out on the pavement, before digging out a third cigarette. "I'm sorry I ruined a good day." She let out a mirthless laugh. "I'm kinda good at that." Amber turned around to look at Mini. “You’re not cramping my style Mini. I know you feel bad about mentioning my parents. But you didn’t know. So it’s understandable. You don’t have to feel bad about it. You’re still my friend and I still want you to be my friend. I’m just not ready to tell you more about my past yet, just like how you’re not ready to tell me yours. I’m not mad at you ok? So please...don’t be sad. I still want to hang out with you, I mean. Who else am I gonna explain how that story about the schoolgirl and her teacher ends?” Mini stood there a moment, slightly stunned. That was at once the most direct, AND the sweetest thing Amber had said to her all day. It felt rather like ripping off a bandage. Eventually she smiled and nodded. "Yeah... Thanks Amber. Thank you for understanding. And thanks for still wanting to be my friend. I know I said this earlier today, but I really appreciate you. You're one of the real ones, y'know?” She turned to go, but spun back around after taking a step away. "And uh, just for the record, I don't really mind telling about what that was... at your tree. I just didn't wanna be a fuckin' downer, you know? I didn't wanna ruin your special place with my bullshit. It didn't seem right. But like... another time, yeah?” She felt a little embarrassed now, and tried to play it off all cool. As she walked away she held her pinky and her thumb up to the side of her head like they were a phone. "When you read those naughty books, call me and tell me all about them, okay?" She winked, and backed away, waiting for Amber's reply before turning around and walking up the street. Amber smiled as Mini walked off. “Yeah. I’ll be sure to do that.” She replied as she watched Mini walk off into the distance. Today felt....very refreshing for her. She was glad she could spend time with Mini and she knew that in the future, more would definitely come. Category:Scenes Category:B-Verse Category:Mini Category:Redstreak